Dekat di Hati
by coffeemix
Summary: Jarak dan waktu takkan berarti. Karena kau akan selalu di hati. Bagai detak jantung yang kubawa kemanapun kupergi (based on RAN's song 'Dekat di Hati') KAIHUN fic


**Dekat di Hati**

.

 **Author**

Kjh19_ (Kim Jihye)

 **Cast**

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

 **Genre**

Romance balabala

 **Rating**

T

 **Disclaimers**

I don't own anything here, except the plot, arra?

 **Summary**

Jarak dan waktu takkan berarti  
Karena kau akan selalu di hati  
Bagai detak jantung yang kubawa kemanapun kupergi

(based on RAN's song 'Dekat di Hati')

.

Sorry for many typos…  
and let's check this out!

 _Dering telefonku membuatku tersenyum di pagi hari  
Kau bercerita semalam kita bertemu dalam mimpi  
Entah mengapa aku merasakan hadirmu di sini  
Tawa candamu menghibur saatku sendiri_

Kringgg! Kringgg!

Bunyi memekakkan itu menyebar dengan begitu cepat di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Berasal dari benda putih dengan layar yang menyala terang dan bergetar di atas meja nakas. Membuat seseorang dengan bathrobe putihnya keluar dengan terburu-buru dari kamar mandi. Dia segera meraih ponselnya dan melihat siapa gerangan yang menghubunginya di pagi hari ini.

 _Sehunnie calling…_

Hanya dengan membaca nama kontaknya saja sudah mampu membuatnya menorehkan senyuman di bibirnya pagi ini. Tanpa berlama-lama ia segera menggeser layar di hadapannya dan mendudukan dirinya di kasur.

"Yoboseyo…, Jongin-ah?"

Suara dari seberang sana menyambangi gendang telinganya. Membuatnya tersenyum makin lebar.

"Nde. Waeyo?"

Ia menyahuti dengan seadanya. Tapi, itu tak jadi masalah. Toh, orang di seberang sana itu sudah terlampau hafal dengan kebiasaan irit bicaranya.

"Apa kamu tidur nyenyak tadi malam? Hari ini kamu pasti akan sibuk sekali, karena kudengar dari Park-sajangnim kau akan menghadiri rapat dengan pihak konstruksi. Jangan sampai terlalu kelelahan, okay?"

Selalu seperti ini. Sehun tetap saja mengkhawatirkannya walaupun mereka terpisahkan jarak berkilo-kilometer panjangnya.

"Tentu, Honey. Aku tau itu. Dan akan kupastikan aku akan selalu menjaga kesehatanku sehingga kamu tidak perlu mengomel-ngomel lagi karenanya," balas Jongin.

"Ya! Aku begitu juga karena aku perhatian denganmu, tau!" nada di seberang sana terlihat merajuk. Dia hanya bisa tertawa kecil membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Sehun jika ia ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Arra, arra. Sekarang lebih baik kamu bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi kamu harus berangkat ke kampusmu kan? Jangan sampai terlambat dan… oh, ya, jangan lewatkan sarapanmu lagi, baby," Jongin dapat merasakan orang di seberang sana menahan nafasnya gugup.

"I…, iya, tidak lagi," jawaban Sehun yang hanya berupa cicitan lemah.

"Baguslah. Awas saja kalau Bibi Song memberitahuku kau masih meninggalkan sarapanmu dan memilih untuk langsung ke kampus, aku akan memberimu hukuman," ancam Jongin.

"Iya, iya. Kalau begitu sana kamu bersiap-siap juga. Berdandanlah yang tampan agar pihak konstruksi itu langsung terpikat padamu," saut orang itu dengan nada bersungut. Jongin mau tak mau harus mengulum senyumnya lagi karenanya.

"Okey, dah, baby! Have a nice day! Dan jangan lupa hubungi aku saat jam makan siang," Jongin memutuskan sambungan telponnya begitu mendapatkan jawaban berupa gumaman pertanda mengiyakan.

.

Namanya adalah Kim Jongin. Atau kau cukup memanggilnya Jongin saja. Dia adalah seorang arsitek di sebuah perusahaan ternama. Pekerjaannya cukup menyenangkan. Karena ia jadi punya banyak kesempatan untuk pergi ke berbagai Negara. Yang jelas sih, dia sudah cinta mati dengan pekerjaannya.

Selain soal arsitek, Jongin masih punya satu hal lagi yang begitu ia cintai setengah mati. Ini adalah soal Oh Sehun, kekasihnya sejak mereka masih ada di sekolah menengah. Sehun dan dirinya hanya berbeda dua bulan saja. Namun, Jongin menyelesaikan pendidikannya lebih cepat dari Sehun.

Saat ini Sehun sedang menyelesaikan pendidikannya di sebuah universitas swasta di Beijing. Iya, Sehun lebih memilih untuk bersekolah di Beijing karena ia juga ingin menemani kakak kandungnya yang bekerja sebagai dokter di sana. Sementara Jongin sendiri mau tak mau harus tetap berada di Seoul. Meski terkadang ia juga akan pergi ke berbagai daerah karena pekerjaannya.

Mereka berdua telah belajar begitu banyak dengan hubungan jarak jauh yang sudah mereka jalani hamper selama 2 tahun lamanya. Namanya juga terpisah oleh jarak yang berjuta kilo, rasa rindu yang menumpuk-numpuk juga kembang kempisnya rasa percaya terhadap satu sama lain pernah mereka alami. Tapi, syukurlah itu semua berhasil Jongin dan Sehun lewati.

 _Aku di sini dan kau di sana  
Hanya berjumpa via suara  
Namun ku slalu menunggu saat kita akan berjumpa_

Jongin mengusap peluh yang menetes melewati pelipisnya. Sungguh, Seoul terasa sangat gerah dan sesak di tengah hari seperti ini. Matahari bersinar kelewat cerah dan membuat kulitnya serasa terpanggang. Saat ini ia tengah menjalankan tugasnya untuk terjun ke lapangan dan melihat proses konstruksi berlangsung. Sayang sekali ia harus mendapatkan tugas seperti itu di siang bolong yang menyengat.

Untung saja beberapa saat kemudian, jam makan siang yang bagaikan surga baginya tiba. Tanpa banyak langkah, Jongin segera menempatkan dirinya di sebuah café kecil yang tak jauh dari tempat proyeknya.

' _Ting!'_

Baru saja Jongin duduk di bangku café dan memesan segelas iced cappuchino, ponselnya sudah berdenting tanda ada pesan masuk. Jongin membukanya dan tersenyum kecil begitu membacanya.

' _Hai, Sayang! Aku tau Seoul sangat panas hari ini,tapi jangan sampai kamu kehilangan senyum dan semangatmu,oke? Kkamjong-ku terbaik! ^^~~'_

Tentu saja itu berasal dari Sehun. Siapa lagi yang beitu tau soal dirinya sejauh ini kecuali Sehun. Rasanya Sehun itu sudah seperti bagian terpenting di tubuhnya. Ia mengerti Jongin dengan sangat baik, bahkan melebihi Jongin sendiri. Ia selalu dapat mengetahui hal apa yang Jongin butuhkan di saat-saat penat atau unmoodnya.

' _Terimakasih, baby. Kamu tau? Aku menyayangimu. :)'_

Balas Jongin cepat..

' _Okey, love you too, my kkamjong :*'_

Dan dengan segera pula ia mendapatkan balasan dari Sehun.

Lengkap dengan foto selfie Sehun yang sedang tersenyum sambil menyesap bubble teanya.

Ah, kalau sudah begini terik matahari yang sedari tadi menyengat dan terasa seperti oven jadi tidak berarti. Sekarang Jongin seperti tengah berada di puncak Himalaya. Sejuk, damai, tentram.

Bekerja sehari semalaman pun Jongin siap melakukannya kalau setiap saatnya ia bisa mendapatkan kiriman foto seperti ini, hehe.

.

Seoul ke Beijing memang jauh. Jongin tidak akan sempat dan sanggup untuk pergi ke sana setiap minggunya. Jadi, biasanya akhir pekannya hanya dihabiskan dengan bergelung di kamar atau menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Jika kebosanan mulai melandanya mungkin ia akan pergi berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum kembali lagi ke apartemennya. Jongin tidak bisa bohong, ia merindukan Sehun.

Lalu semuanya akan berakhir dengan obrolan panjangnya dengan Sehun lewat skype atau via telfon. Walau pun hanya sekedar mendapat bayangan semu yaitu berupa layar datar yang menampilkan wajah kekasihnya. Tapi sudah cukup untuk membuat senyum Jongin mengembang. Melihat Sehun dan senyumnya seakan memberi energi sendiri bagi Jongin. Dia bagaikan charger yang menyalurkan batrai kehidupan untuk Jongin.

Meski begitu, Jongin juga tidak menampik kalau sebenarnya dia juga sudah sangat tidak sabar dan tidak puas jika hanya bisa melihat bayangan visual Sehun dan mendengar suaranya saja. Dulunya Jongin ingin Sehun selalu berada di sampingnya setiap saat. Tapi, ia sekarang mengerti kalau harus ada waktu dan momen yang mereka korbankan demi masa depan mereka nanti.

Di setiap pencapaian pasti ada pengorbanan.

Begitulah. Meski sekarang ia harus memuaskan dirinya hanya dengan layar ponselnya saja. Ia akan tetap menunggu saat dimana ia dan Sehun akan dipertemukan secara langsung. Ya, suata saat nanti. Disaat semua sudah tepat waktunya.

.

 _Meski kau kini jauh di sana  
Kita memandang langit yang sama  
Jauh di mata namun dekat di hati_

Langit malam Seoul selalu dihiasi dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Dari balkon apartemennya Jongin bisa melihat kilauan lampu itu berpendar di anatara pekatnya langit malam. Indah memang.

Duh, kalau sudah menyangkut yang indah-indah Jongin jadi terpikirkan tentang Sehun. Masalahnya, kekasihnya itu sudah menempati urutan pertama soal hal-hal indah yang pernah Jongin temui di dunia ini.

Jongin segera mencari keberadaan ponselnya dan menghubungi Sehun.

"Yoboseyo…," ucapnya mengawali pembicaraan begitu nada sambung berakhir.

"Yoboseyo, Jonginie. Ada apa menelponku malam begini? Besok kamu masih ada pekerjaan kan?" sahut Sehun.

"Sudahlah, lupakan sejenak tentang pekerjaan. Aku merindukanmu, Nae Sehunie," Jongin memang tipikal orang yang malas berbasi-basi sih, jadi ia langsung berterus terang saja.

"Oke, oke, aku juga merindukanmu, kok. Apa Seoul sedang begitu indahnya sampai kamu jadi sebegitu rindunya padaku?" lagi-lagi Sehun mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Begitulah. Langit Seoul malam ini terlihat cantik sekali entah mengapa. Aku jadi teringat tentangmu dan langsung merindukanmu berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya."

"Terimakasih. Jujur saja aku tersanjung mendengarnya," dan tawa kecil Sehun pun terdengar.

"Sehun-ah?"

"Nde?"

"Apa malam ini langit Beijing juga indah?"

"Yah, hampir sama dengan langit Seoul. Di sini banyak sekali bintang yang bertebaran di penjuru langit."

"Sehun-ah, apa kamu tau? Aku telah menitipkan sebuah pesan pada langit. Aku berkata padanya, untuk menyampaikan rasa rindu dan cintaku yang semakin membesar tiap harinya untuk kekasihku yang juga sedang menatap langit yang sama denganku di ujung sana."

"Ya, langit telah menyampaikannya padaku dan akupun menitipkan sebuah salam balik untuknya. Aku bilang, aku juga sama rindu dan cintanya pada kekasihku yang meskipun langkah kami tak berada di atas tanah yang sama tapi mata kami akan selalu memandang langit yang sama"

Sehun memang jauh berada di Beijing sana. Tapi, namanya dan cintanya selalu melekat di hati Jongin untuk selamanya. Tak peduli seberapa jauh jarak diantara mereka. Tak peduli seberapa lama tahun cahaya yang memisahkan mereka.

.

 _Jarak dan waktu takkan berarti  
Karena kau akan selalu di hati  
Bagai detak jantung yang kubawa kemanapun kupergi_

THE END

E. GUYS!

Wanna review? ._.


End file.
